1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fault detection device, an electrical instrument and a fault detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical instrument can confirm a fault generated therein while performing an operation and output a warning sound or display a fault code corresponding to fault information when a fault is generated such that a user recognizes the fault. At this time, the user recognizes only the fault state and has difficulty judging the cause of the fault only with the warning sound or fault code and to cope with the fault.
Accordingly, the user contacts a service center to seek advice on how to handle the fault or requests after-sales service.
At the user's request, a service engineer visits the corresponding home, checks the electrical instrument, finds the load having a fault and repairs the load having a fault if it is repairable using loads (for example, PBA, motor, etc.) he carries.
However, it is difficult to find out an exact fault in many cases. Particularly, the service engineer has difficulty correctly diagnosing a faulty load and handling the faulty load if the service engineer is inexperienced. In this case, the service engineer may have to visit the corresponding home many times to solve the problem. This requires long service time and high labor costs.
When a problem of an electrical instrument is diagnosed, the electrical instrument is disassembled and a tester is connected to each internal load of the electrical instrument to check a faulty load and subsequently repair it. This takes a relatively long time and requires a complicated process.
Particularly, if the service engineer does not carry a load required for repair, it will be necessary to visit the corresponding home again, which is inconvenient and takes a long time.